The Renter
by BADheartlit
Summary: Olive gives her basement to a (suspiciously) more than eager character. Though this character is paying double what rent costs, Olive can't help but wonder: why does he want it so badly? And who exactly is he anyways? But when things get really weird... Olive will have to face the facts, and decide her fate.
1. Chapter 1

The doorbell rang, awakening me from my peaceful slumber.  
"What the..." I quickly shook off my blankets, and dressed myself hastily, yawning all the while. I wondered who this stranger at my door was... and why on earth they were up so early...  
The doorbell rang again, more urgently this time.  
"Just a sec!" The ringing continued, dinging at a constant, fast-paced rate.  
I opened the door just as my pants zipper was zipped all the way. A chill of cold morning air whooshed into the house.  
"What the heck do... you... want..." My jaw dropped.  
There was a tall man outside. And when I say tall, I mean tall. He had to bend himself in half just to look into my face. And he was wearing a suit. Dark shaded glasses covered his eyes, and a scarf was around his lower face. An overused fedora covered his pale, pale head.  
I gulped. "Sir, I don't know who you are, or why you're here-"  
"**Rent,**" Was all the stranger said.  
"Huh?" I glanced at the 'For rent' sign in my window.  
"**I will pay double what you ask for.**"  
"Who are you, exactly? I can't just let some random person into my house!"  
"**Not a... person.**"  
"Excuse me?"  
"**I am Slen... Slenderman...**"  
It took me a few moments to process this. "Slenderman?" I had to admit, the name fit, and sounded familiar... but I just couldn't put my finger on why... It was probably some sort of street or performing name or something. I didn't feel that comfortable letting this freak of nature into my house...  
But he did say that he would pay double what I asked for...  
"Come in... We can negotiate later. You live in the basement." I led the stranger into my house, against my better judgment. "Remember, the instant something goes awry, you're outta here." Fortunately for him, my ceilings were pretty high, so he didn't have to bend down so much.  
He was sitting on the basement couch, creating quite a sight, what with his long legs and such.

"Bathroom's over there, bedroom's down the hall to the left... hey mister, would you like me to take your hat and scarf for you?"  
"**No!**" He said suddenly. "**I mean... no thank you. The light... damages my skin.**"  
"...Okay, sorry." I yawned. "Sorry, I really got to get back to bed. I'm not nocturnal, ya know."  
I chuckled, and he chuckled nervously with me.  
I lumbered back upstairs, into my waiting bedroom. I promptly fell asleep, wrinkling my hastily adorned clothes.

The next day, the sun burnt my eyes when I opened them. "Gah!"  
Blinking away the concealing spots of color in my vision, I stretched and yawned mightily. I felt groggy, since I hadn't changed my clothes... Why was I wearing clothes again?  
The memories of last night flashed back to me. Oh well, at-least I finally got a renter... strange as he was, he was still a renter.  
I walked out into my kitchen, stomach leading the way. I quickly engorged myself with sugary cereal, knowing full well that I would regret it later.  
Suddenly my pocket buzzed, making me choke.  
Realizing it was just my phone, I took it out, flipped it open, and read the message.

_Hey gurl! Hows it goin 4 u?  
-ike_

I quickly answered my cousin's text message.

_ Pretty gud. just got a renter! I'm pumped... sorta. Dude's sorta a creep.  
-olive_

Lawl! XD how creepy?  
-ike

never takes of sunglasses, scarf, wears a fedora, and tuxedo... super tall.  
-olive

O.o he is creepy. Lol, sounds like slenderman incognito! XD  
-ike

My heart stopped. How did Ike know his name?

U there?_  
-ike_

yeah... who's slenderman?  
-olive

how do u not know Slenderman!? Scariest. Game. Ever. lots of internet fandom. super tall, faceless, eats people, wears a tux... sometimes he has tentacles coming from his back... super creepy.  
-ike

that's weird. Well gotta go. seeya l8r.  
-olive

bye! C:  
-ike

I shivered as I put my phone away. This was getting weird. I shook my head. I needed the money desperately, though, so I decided to not think about it. Not a good start to a renter-owner relationship.

After finishing my cereal of sugar explosions, I brushed my teeth and flossed. After doing so, I locked the door, switched on the fan, and turned on the shower.  
I washed the groggy feeling down the drain, and just sort of stood there for awhile, soap suds running from my jet-black hair.

I nearly fell asleep when I suddenly heard the shower curtain rustle. I opened my tired eyes, and peeked cautiously past the shower curtain.

I screamed.

Slenderman was there, looking at himself in the mirror. At the sound of my scream, his face whirled in my direction. He was still wearing the glasses and the scarf, but he had gotten rid of the fedora.

"What the heck are you doing!" I screeched, holding the shower curtain against my body.

"**I... uhm... I was just uh...**"

"Out! Get out of here! _Get out of my house!_"

"**No, please, I'm sorry! I didn't know you were in here! Don't kick me out! I don't have anywhere else to go! Please!**" He begged.

"Out!... We'll talk later," I added, feeling a small amount of pity for this strange person, but mostly thinking about the money he wouldn't pay me if he was gone.

I dried my hair angrily, and walked out into my living room. Slenderman was standing by the stairs nervously.

"Alright... Mister, you've got a problem. How did you even get into my bathroom?"

"**Uhm... well... are you sure you locked it?**"

"I'm ninety-nine point nine percent sure."

"**But you're not one hundred percent sure... right?**"

I sighed. "Never mind that. I locked it. Okay?"

He nodded.

"...Why didn't you use the bathroom downstairs?"

"**Er... it was too bright.**"

"Couldn't you just use the mirror in the hallway downstairs?"

"**...There's a mirror in the hallway?**"

"Yes, there is!"

"**Oh. Sorry.**"

I massaged my temples trying to calm myself down.

"Alright... house rules- no coming into my bathroom, especially when I'm using it; no using any facilities up here without my permission; uhm... and basically just no coming up here."

He nodded sullenly. "**I'm really sorry.**"

"Yeah, yeah. Go back to whatever you were doing."

He went downstairs, looking somewhat relieved.

"Hey Olive! Over here!" My crazy, raven-haired cousin called from across the bakery.

I hurried over so he wouldn't cause anymore ruckus with just his voice.

"Hey, Ike. How've you been?"

"Not bad, not bad." He sipped from his paper coffee cup. "Though, it hasn't been all that good either. My gf just broke up with me yesterday."

"Aw. Too bad. She seemed nice."

"Yeah... Oh, well. Just means I'm on the market again."

We laughed softly.

"What about you, Olive? How's mister 'slender man' doin' for ya?"

"Don't get me started."

"That bad?"

"Mph. Worse. The only reason I'm letting him stay's because he's paying double what I asked for."

"Wow. That's generosity for ya."

I snorted. "Sometimes 'generosity' comes at a price. He walked in on me taking a shower. I don't think he had any bad 'ideas'... he's sort of like a little kid... but not at the same time. Really weird."

"Woah, talk about invading personal space. But, yeah, I get what you mean. Reminds me of my roommate... Jonathan. You remember him right?"

"Oh, yeah. He was almost creepier than my renter."

"Lol. Oh well. At-least your's is paying. Double."

My phone rang. "Sorry, got to take this."

"Hello?"

"**Where do you keep lunchmeat?**"

"What? Who is this?"

"**Slendy. Is the lunchmeat in the fridge?"**

"Yeah... woah, woah, woah, hold on a sec. You're eating my food?"

"**...Am I not allowed to?**"

"My fridge counts as a 'facility'! So, yeah, you aren't allowed to! Go get your own food at the grocery store or something."

"**You know I can't do that. People... would stare at me.**"

"Alright, what am I supposed to do about it?"

"**I'll pay you back if you let me eat some lunchmeat just this once. I can buy my own stuff tonight. Sorry.**"

I sighed. "Fine. But I better have five dollars on the counter when I get back."

"**Okay.**" He hung up.

Ike looked at me curiously. "Who was that?"

"Slendy."

"Ah... the infamous Slenderman. He wanted your food?"

"All he wanted was some lunchmeat."

"Oh."

"Well, I got to get to work now. Ms. Grams doesn't like it when I'm late."

"'Kay. Seeya next week!"


	2. Chapter 2

"And just where have you been, Miss Olive Lennings?"

"Sorry, I'm late... the commute was horrible-"

"I don't care about that! The press will be here any second! Get your dress on!"

I sighed, grabbed the dress on the rack, and and ran to the dressing room. Ms. Grams sent in a few other women after me, who, after I had dressed, attacked my hair and face with cosmetics, make-up, and vinegary sprays.

Yes, my day job was being a model. Ms. Grams had taken me in as a young teen, she needing a model, and I needing a job. It could be a vicious cycle sometimes, especially with the competition. I might not be the prettiest girl out there... but I can be pretty tough with the other models, who think all this is just a big silver-lined cloud, filled with make-up, angels, and fame.

Those girls are easily pushed out of the system.

Anyways...

Music pounded through the one-way mirrors to the runway. The audience looked expectantly and cameras flashed as we all walked out, brimming with confidence, and icy-expressions. A monotonous voice introduced each of the styles and clothing. We posed, we walked.

And in no time, it was over.

I felt sort of weird when I got home. I was still wearing the make-up, and I hadn't had time to take a shower at the show-building. I stunk.

I stretched lazily.

"**Oh, Hello.**"

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the voice.

"Oh... It's just you."

"**What's on your face?**"

"Makeup."

"**Oh.**"

"...What are you doing up here? I thought I told you to stay downstairs!"

"**Yeah... about that... uhm... I like it better up here.**"

"Well, that's just too bad, because the rent is for downstairs."

"**Oh. Sorry. Erm... that stuff on your face looks nice.**"

"Yeah, nice try buddy. I'm not a suck-up."

"**Just saying'...**" He walked downstairs.

I shook off an odd feeling, and washed off the makeup and let down my hair, relaxing.

I quickly ate a microwave-dinner, threw away the tin, and got a drink. I was just about to go to bed when I saw five dollars on the counter. I held up the money to the light, making sure it wasn't fake. To my satisfaction, it wasn't.

The next day, I found Slendy-still wearing the glasses and the scarf- in my kitchen.

"**Before you get angry, I'm only up here to get the food that i bought. The small ice-box downstairs doesn't work.**"

"Ermph... 'kay." I yawned, mind sluggish.

"**By the way, do you have any makeup I can use?**"

"Wha... ugh, yeah, sure." I decided it would be better if I didn't ask why.

I grabbed some makeup I had in my bathroom that I never used. "Here."

"**Thank you...**" He walked away.

This guy kept on getting weirder and weirder.

For lunch, I had some leftover pizza from last week, which was interrupted by Slendy.

"**Have you ever seen a corpse?**"

I looked at him oddly. "Excuse me?"

"**A corpse... have you ever seen one?**"

"No... Why?" I inquired, suddenly suspicious.

"**...Just curious.**" He walked away.

I paused, and put away the rest of my food, appetite having vanished.

When I arrived at work, Ike called me.

"Hey, Olive! Howsit goin'?"

"Eh... it's okay."

"Cool, cool... how's the renter... what's his name again?"

"Erhm... His name? Oh, it's... Len. Yeah, his name's Len." I said hurriedly, improvising.

"Len? Cool. Anyways, just wanted to check up on you. Haven't felt that comfortable 'bout you living with this creep. So expect to hear from me often. That cool?"

"Yeah, sure. Oops, gotta go. Ms. Grams wants me."

"'Kay. Bye!"

I began to walk down the runway, practicing for the next showing in two months. I was wearing my casual clothing, since the new fashions were still in the process of being made.

"Stop, stop, stop! You must add more flair, more suave, more glamour!" Ms. Grams yelled eloquently from one of the seats.

I walked back and began again, trying to add a bit more flair without looking ridiculous.

"Keep it up, darling! You've almost got it! It... just needs _something!_ Oh, well, it'll look better with the dress on. That's a wrap, everyone."

As I was gathering my items, I heard a _tap-tapping_ on the window. Looking up, I saw a pale face with glasses, causing me to jump.

I looked around and ran outside.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a hushed tone. "If any of these people saw you they'd freak!"

"**I know. You were late...**"

I sighed. "If I'm late, call me on my phone."

"**Oh. Okay.**"

"... How did you get here? You don't have a car..."

"**I... walked.**"

"What? My house is like thirty miles from here!"

"**...I'm athletic.**"

"Well, I've got to get home... the normal way, so either you can walk back home, or I can give you a ride. What'll it be?"

"**I'll ride.**"

Then I realized that I just invited a total stranger into my car. I swore to myself.

Not that he could fit very well. His legs were folded in odd positions and he was mostly in the backseat. Mostly.

"Comfy?" I joked.

"**Well, now that you mention it-**"

"Here we go!"

I sped off, letting all the pent up tension be released through my reckless driving.

We got home in no time, thankfully without any police action, and Slendy got out, looking sort of dizzy.

"**I think I'll walk next time.**"

"Suit yourself."

I unlocked the door, walked in, and turned on the lights. When I opened the door, Slendy was already in there.

"What the-"

"**Back door.**" He began to read the newspaper.

"Oh, what ever."

I took a quick shower, feeling grimy, and went to bed.

Something poked me on the shoulder.

"Hrm...?" I questioned drowsily. It was midnight.

"**I just wanted to tell you something.**"

"Ermf... Huh? What are you doing up?"

"**I couldn't sleep. I just wanted to say thank you for letting me stay here.**"

"Did you have to wake me up... just for that?" I said incredulously.

"**I... guess not.**"

I sighed. "Ugh, never mind! Go back to bed!"

"**Okay. I'll try.**"

I turned over, and waited for him to leave. I didn't hear him move away.

I whirled around. "Will you get outta..." The room was empty, excepting me.

"...What the..."

A cold chill whispered through the room, and I noticed that my window had opened. I was too tired to close it though.

In moments, I was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to the sounds of cars driving by outside, and a weird smell.

I slapped on a robe, walked out into the living room, and saw Slenderman eating raw bacon. He was still wearing those sunglasses of his.

"What are you doing!" I screamed.

He choked. "**Sthlubta-...!**" He coughed.

"Can you _please _explain!"

"**I-gack- can't-**"

"Is this _my_ bacon?"

"**Can't... brea-**"

"How could you do something like this? I could easily call the cops on you-"

"**No! Please-gakch- Please... don't do that.**"

"Oh? Why shouldn't I? Are you some sort of fugitive?"

"**No...**" He paused, and I suddenly felt a chill run down my spine.

"Alright then. It's time I find out who you really are. I can't harbor people who would be a danger to my life, or anyone else's life for that matter. So spit it out."

He seemed to be in thought for a long time. "**You really want to know who I am?**"

"Yes, I do." Though, now that he stood up to almost full-height, I sorta wanted to change my mind.

"**I mean, do you****_ really _****want to know who I am?**" He took a few steps forward.

I nodded briskly, not trusting my voice.

"**Alright... But you've got to promise... that you won't tell anyone.**" He continued to walk forward slowly.

I nodded again, and backed up slowly, edging towards a knife on the counter.

"**Are you sure you want to know?**"

I felt my head nod, but now I really didn't want to know now.

He stopped walking, right as I had the knife in my hand behind my back.

He slowly raised his hand up to his glasses, and took them off.

I dropped the knife.

"**I really ****_am_**** Slenderman. I've gotten rid of my old ways. I only eat butchered meat now.**"

But I couldn't hear him. He didn't have eyes. He didn't have a _face!_ Even his lips had welded together since he had stopped eating.

Before I could even scream, he put his pale hand over my mouth.

So the only thing I could do for the next few moments was look at him horrified.

My doorbell rang.

My eyes darted to the door, and back at Slenderman... but he had disappeared.

I ran to the door.

"Ike! Oh, thank goodness you're here!"

"Are you okay? I tried texting you, but you wouldn't pick up... Is everything alright?"

"Well..." I was about to tell him the whole thing, when something stopped me. I know, I know... I'm crazy now. But I had promised to Slendy that I wouldn't tell anyone... "Everything's fine. Fine."

He looked at me. "You sure about that?"

"Yes, yes! Everything is completely a-okay!" I held back a nervous laugh.

"Okay... But if anything does go outta whack, just call me, 'kay?"

"M'kay. Seeya."

"Seeya."

Upon closing the door, I slammed my head against the door, and exhaled loudly.

When I turned around _he_ was there.

I sighed. "Is there possibly anything else I need to know about you?"

"**Erhm... I have tentacles on my back...**"

"Yeah, yeah... I know about that from my cousin."

"**You told him?!**"

"No. But he knows about everything on the internet."

"**...Oh.**"

There was a short silence.

"**I didn't tell you before because you would've kicked me out and called the police or something... And I don't want that sort of publicity.**"

"...You're acting like you're running from somebody."

"**Well... I am. Sort of...**" He sighed. "**Let's just say that ever since I became a peace-lover, the 'Secret Service' have been looking for me. They have these nasty bullets that embed themselves in my skin, and after a minute or so, they explode. I don't know why they want to kill me... It could be the fact that I've killed a bunch of innocent humans before... but whatever it is, they're pretty determined. This is the last place they'd look. In 'suburbia'.**"

I swore under my breath.

"So what happens if they find you here, specifically?"

"**I'm not sure. But if they ask, I'll say that I forced you... to harbor me... That is, if you let me stay.**"

"Well, I guess I don't have any other choice, now do I?"

"**Sorry.**"

"Forget about it. I'm going out. I need some fresh air."

I left before he could say anything more.

When my feet stopped walking, I was at work.

was just unlocking the door, and some guy was following her, camera in hand.

"Now, Mizz G, ah just want a few pictures of the girls at work... ya know, like a documentary. It's for mah next art exhibition, ya see, and this is exactly what ah had in mind."

"I'm sorry Gregory, but these models have a lot of work to do... Ah, Ms. Lennings. I-" She was interrupted by the flash of a camera, and my eyes crackled with the aftermath.

"Now will ya please let me? Ah've only just begun, Mizz G. You ain't gonna even know that ah'm here. _Please?_"

She sighed, and glared at him. "Fine. But I want to see all of your pictures before you use them. I won't have the models be the subjects of pornography."

"Ah'course, ah'course! Thank's Mizz, you won't regret it!" He beamed. "Ah'll just go an' get mah equipment." He ran off.

"Who was that?" I asked Miss Grams.

"That was my nephew, Gregory Grams. He's my brother's son. You better get used to him being around, Lennings. Once he's around, he usually stays. For a long time."

I chuckled, forgetting about this morning.

"Oh, and just ignore him when he starts flirting with you. He flirts with almost every girl he sees. Please inform the rest of the girls about that, so that there's as little drama as possible. Thank you."

She walked away briskly into her office.

As I was putting on my mascara(we were told to do so, since our pictures were going to be taken), there was a flash, and my vision was filled with lights, causing me to ruin my mascara.

"What the heck! What are you doing in here?"

"Huh? Oh, ah'm takin' some pictures..."

"Who gave you permission to come into my _private_ dressing room?"

"Oh, Mizz G, said ah could roam 'round." He fiddled around with his camera. "You mind if ah take one more?"

I sighed. "Fine-" The camera flashed, and I could hardly see.

"Get out!"

"Sheesh, fine, lady! Ah'm goin', ah'm goin'!"

After we practiced walking down the runway, I swear I was blind. Gregory had taken so many pictures, and we all struggled to keep him out of our dressing rooms.

My phone rang.

"Hello?"

"**Hey. Can I finish the bacon?**"

"What... Fine. But I still expect some money in return. Bacon isn't free ya know."

"**Yeah, 'kay. Thank you.**" He hung up quickly.

"Hey!" I sighed. "I better get my payment. If I don't..." I muttered under my breath, until I realized Gregory was watching me, camera in hand.

"Oh, hi. Sorry, I don't think my corneas can take any more pictures right now."

I started to walk away, when he began to follow me.

"Yo, miss... where ya goin'?"

"I'm going home, if you must know. It's sort of what normal people do after they finish their work." Then I realized that I had walked for half the day to actually get to my job in the first place. I swore under my breathe.

"What's wrong?" Gregory inquired.

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong!"

"Ya sure? Ah'm pretty sure people don't swear fer no reason..."

"I'm fine! Leave me alone."

After I had walked about a yard away, he began to follow me again. We were outside now.

"Will you please leave now?"

"Ya need a ride?"

"Huh?"

"Well, yer sorta walkin' the opposite direction ya came from this mornin', so I just assumed that you walked this mornin'... without really thinkin'..."

I thought about it. I really didn't need anymore creeps around me... but if I turned down this one help, I'd be home by midnight.

"Fine. A ride would be... okay."

"Great, mah car's over here."

"Well, here we are. Your house, miss..."

"Olive. Call me Olive."

"Cool. Well, seeya tomorrow." He drove off.

I opened the door to my house, and Slenderman was snoring on the couch, long legs dangling onto the floor.

I nudged his foot a little.

"**Snrk... huh?**"

"Downstairs, buddy."

"**Oh. Right. Who gave you a ride?**"

"New guy. Photographer artist person... not really sure. Name's Gregory Grams."

"**Oh. Money's on the counter.**"

"Thanks. Sorry 'bout freaking out earlier. I-"

"**It's okay. Trust me, I'm used to it.**"


End file.
